


war and peace

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fighting, Love/Hate, M/M, War, idk i wrote this in five minutes, little drable, no specific era, possible unhealthy/toxic interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: all is fair in love and war





	war and peace

And he had fallen onto his knees in front of the man. Part of him regretted being here. Whether it was for ultimately losing to the face of his enemy, or wanting to forget seeing his lover. No matter what it was however, Jaebum was beginning to regret it.

But either way, Jaebum couldn't take his eyes off oh him.

He stood there, basking in his own hellish anger, and bringing all of the wrath down with him. The look of hate wasn't what Jaebum wanted to see, or even admit to causing, but Jinyoung made it look beautiful, because no matter what this man did, he was always absolutely beautiful.

From when he had his dark black hair gelled back, to the sparkle of amusement and mischief in his eyes, his sweet and soft lips, and his clean shaven face that always made him appear younger than he actually was, even right down to his long delicate fingers that would work magic from the way they would caress the piano keys, to the way they would dance around Jaebum's body. Park Jinyoung was absolutely charming, and that's why Jaebum was so attracted to him.

But then there was times like now, when his hair was left down, his eyes cold and filled with disdain, his lips scowled and chapped as he spewed out terrible words, a shadow on his face from not shaving, and as his hands held the gun that was pointed at Jaebum's face.

And that was why Jaebum loved him. 

 


End file.
